Polly Plantar
Polly Plantar is the tritagonist of the 2019 television series Amphibia. She is the younger sister of Sprig Plantar. Background Personality She is an out-going and adventure-loving tadpole. She loves adventure, monsters, and fun. Although she is young she has the heart of an adventurer. She is mysterious, explosive, and unpredictable. She likes to attack stuff using either her flail and her rolling pin she named "Doris". Physical Description Polly resembles a real-life tadpole, except she has arms instead of legs. She has a yellow bow with lighter white/yellow polka dots. She moves in a wooden bucket filled with water and held together by a cylindrical steel frame. It has seen a fair amount of use apparent in its worn appearance. Abilities *'Strength:' Despite her small size, Polly possess incredible strength. *'Expert Loogie Spitter:' As seen in "Girl Time", Polly displays excellent loogie-spitting skills and can spit much farther than Hop Pop and Sprig. *'Super Sonic Singing:' As seen in "Fiddle Me This", Polly apparently has the ability to sing at such a frequency that it can disrupt things. Trivia *Oddly enough, she seems content to have people not like her as revealed in "Cracking Mrs. Croaker". *Her name is fitting is she is a technically a pollywog. *While sometimes Polly is seen in a small bucket of water, often times she will travel around without it. *Ironically, despite being Sprig's younger sister, Polly's voice actress, Amanda Leighton, is much older than Sprig's voice actor, Justin Felbinger - older by almost 9 years. *While Polly is shown lounging in a bucket of water, she is capable of hopping on land. While most tadpoles remain aquatic, there are a some that are semi-terrestrial, such as Beddome's Frog and Thoropa miliaris, and full terrestrial, such as Indirana semipalmata and Adenomera andreae. This would mean that Polly, and possibly by extension Sprig and Hop Pop, are semi-terrestrial. *Through the series, Polly is shown to have a great like for candies. In the episode "Anne or Beast?", when Hop Pop sees her after eating candies, she excalims to him "I don't have a candy problem! You have a candy problem!", implying that her like for candies is due to sugar addiction. Gallery Anne or Beast 2.jpg Anne or Beast 5.jpg Anne or Beast 20.jpg Anne or Beast 21.jpg Anne or Beast 22.jpg Best Fronds 1.jpg Cane Crazy 1.jpg Cane Crazy 3.jpg Cane Crazy 4.jpg Cane Crazy 5.jpg Cane Crazy 6.jpg Hop Luck 1.jpg Hop Luck 2.jpg Hop Luck 6.jpg Hop Luck 4.jpg Hop Luck 5.jpg Hop Luck 8.jpg Stakeout 1.jpg Stakeout 3.jpg Taking Charge 1.png Taking Charge 2.png Anne Theft Auto 1.jpg Breakout Star 8.jpg Breakout Star 3.jpg Breakout Star 3.png Contagi-Anne 8.png Contagi-Anne 20.png Contagi-Anne 9.jpg Contagi-Anne 22.png Contagi-Anne 24.png Contagi-Anne 11.jpg Contagi-Anne 13.png Contagi-Anne 14.png Hop Pop and Lock - Anne, Polly, Sprig and Hop Pop.jpg Hop Pop and Lock - Dancing Anne.jpg Civil Wart 1.png Combat Camp 1.jpg Reunion - Hug.png Polly Plantar.png Amphibia development drawings - Polly.jpg Amphibia S2 poster.jpg Polly Plantar spiked mace.png Polly Plantar with rolling pin.png Amphibia Season 2 poster.JPG External links *Polly Plantar at the Amphibia Wiki ru:Полли Плентер Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Amphibia characters Category:Heroines Category:Frogs Category:Infants Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Tritagonists